


a small comfort

by Husaria



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: Anne calls her beautiful, and Ann doubts her.





	a small comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Take place probably around Episode 3-4.
> 
> Written for femslashficlets over on DW. Prompt 211: Beautiful

The bed was warm, but the darkness chilled her.

Anne had her arm wrapped around her waist, pressing against her body. Her chin rested on her shoulder.

Anne said in her ear, “You’re beautiful.”

Ann’s heart pounded against her chest.

“Do you mean that?” Ann asked softly.

“Do I mean what?”

“What you just said.”

Ann’s body went rigid.

“Of course.” Anne’s hand moved from her stomach to her shoulder, rubbing her with her thumb. “Why would I lie about something like that?”

Ann said nothing and looked into the darkness. When was the last time anyone called her that without calling her an invalid?

“Ann?”

Ann turned around and faced her, unable to speak.

“Everything alright?”

Ann reached in the dark and found Anne’s face.

“Yes,” she said. She traced Anne’s cheek. She leaned forward. She could feel Anne’s breath against her forehead.

She tucked her head under Anne’s chin and buried her face in her night clothes.

She felt Anne blink in confusion, but she held her tight.

Ann's eyes grew moist, and she closed her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered.


End file.
